ATC on IBC 13: The best brodcaster
May 24, 2014 NOT FAR FROM NOW, on June 2, a new blocktimer will enter into the indebted, bankrupt and crippled government-owned broadcaster. Asian Television Content Philippines (ATC) will start its blocktime operation with the Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation (IBC 13). This will be the fifth agreed agreement and the fourth materialized blocktimer since government sequestration of 1986. The government-owned and the third giant network relied much to block timers to alleviate capital deficiency and to get a significant slice on the audience share as it remained the number 3 station in the country. According to the broadcaster’s financial statements, which can be downloadable on the Commission on Audit website, in calendar year 2012, Channel 13 incurred PHP 655 million in capital deficiency, improved from PHP 698 million in the audited financial position as of 2011. Nonetheless, the politically-motivated social media scholars (PMSMS) paid the said channel’s major turn the masses’ viewing assessment, as part of the truth, while the Philippine TV monitors, initiated by the author-admin of this blog, commenced the clamor since last year. IBC’s Blocktime Interregnum (June 1, 2013-June 1, 2014) When Manny V. Pangilinan announced that AKTV would be shelved out on May 31, 2013 due to high operating expenses, most sports aficionados and TV critics, including this blog, would question the fate of operating IBC 13 without the said block time. Although, weeks before the end of AKTV, ONE FC, the Asian version of the Ultimate Fighting Championship, became a transitional saving face of Channel 13 in order for a steady audience retention after the block time’s expiration. The Singapore-based mixed martial arts show disappeared before 2013 ended but a rerun of Noli Me Tangere (1990s) replaced it and the rest of the prime time block ended up with ad nauseam of repeated documentaries. Despite of AKTV’s expiration, IBC return to the PBA since August 14 at present and the start of the 2013 PBA Governor’s Cup. Pacquiao’s bouts from Solar Sports were also aired the day following his bout as a catch up of viewers who missed the bout due to Sunday work but having a Monday day-off. They justify such a stale programming strategy based on the meticulous monetary instincts on how expensive the new programming and potential return of investment, the masses’ truth that Channel 13 is a broadcaster in a fully operated and eventually becoming the giant networks. In 2014, IBC-13 regained its foothold, thanks to the phenomenal fantaserye Janella in Wonderland. It resulted in the most popular programs of IBC-13 with Express Balita, PBA, Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?, T.O.D.A.S. and Born to be a Superstar, devoted a data survey from Kantar Media. What’s in store in the new management? What’s new? According to the block timer company, they will air two Mexicanovelas, a resurging trend since 1990s Philippine TV. On Saturday (beginning June 7) at 6:00 p.m. after PBA, La Teniente deals with the navy, a much learning drama for our own navy particularly on to the crisis of territorial disputes with China. The Two Sides of Ana will broadcast on weekday evenings, from Monday to Friday premiered in March 3 Documentaries to be aired on ATC block on IBC News Network (INN) include Animalia and Confidential series. The promised IBC Classics or the actual title, Retro TV will be fulfilled and to be hosted by Drew Arellano. According to one of the Pinoy Nostalgia administrators and TV monitors, Joshua Sabater Jimenez, who handles the RadyoTelebisyon blog, IBCinema, highlighting independent films, would speculatively air in this block. What’s returning? Aside from ONE FC, two programs will return on the tube: Cooltura will return while expanded their scope to other nations and Hi-5 (from TV5), to jumpstart the ATC block on weekdays at 5:30 p.m. for children after school. What programs are to stay? Daytime programming: the hit animes on weekdays including Ghost Fighter and Kirarin, and tokusatsu hits at 8 a.m. on weekends such as Kamen Rider Fourze will remain in the new management. Religious programming El Shaddai, Jesus Miracle Crusade and Family TV Mass will remain at their usual times and so does children's programming including KapinoyLand, Barney & Friends, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse. The network's primetime news program Express Balita remained at 6:30 p.m. slot competing with ABS-CBN’s TV Patrol and GMA’s 24 Oras. What if this blocktimer failed? If this scenario happened like that of the Makisig Network cancelled deal in 2008, there will be a lack of understanding in the contract’s terms and conditions. With that scenario will end up nganga and loss of trust to the ownership of the network. We will mock IBC 13 as the “Sick Broadcaster of the Philippines” for lagging behind in investment, credibility and broadcasting operations in the national scale. As long as IBC will air the block time, we would question ourselves: Will ATC block act as a Band-Aid and remedy for the network in privatization.